theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Zoomal Suret
Zoomal Suret was an Imperial scientist until he became a Bounty Hunter, using his special suit that gave him super speed Biography Zoomal Suret was a brilliant scientist and technician working for the Empire until he began experimenting with special technology that allowed him to create a suit. This suit would give him the power to vibrate enough to give himself extra speed. It is unknown what kind technology he used; Experts have suggested that his suit is powered by some form of Gree Science, Rakatan technology, or even Oriconian power. Building the Suit Suret attempted various experiments, all failing, before he finally gave up on his special project. It wasn't until a few years later that he began reigniting his campaign; He found that ancient energy cubes were scattered across the galaxy and that they had the potential to power his suit. Zoomal tested several different prototypes of his suit, each giving off different reactions of speed. He finally succeeded on his ninth suit and was able to go as fast as he wanted without losing control. He fashioned a helmet with red glowing goggles and began to terrorize people and criminals, becoming a sort of vigilante-type bounty hunter who would be sought after by gangs. He was known as one of the best assassins in the business, able to sneak in and out of areas undetected and kill someone before he/she could react. He learned that using his suit was dangerous, as its energies could be drained very quickly and the suit could overheat. Due to this, Zoomal created special vehicles that could recharge the suits: A hoverchair with floating cubes that could act as energy conductors and a subpod that could travel underwater. The science of Suret's suit doesn't make very much sense to any Imperial scientists, and many have considered the man insane. However, clearly he can somehow move faster than other people, capable of defeating some lesser Force-users without even firing a shot and capable of outrunning any average being on foot. Encounter with the League The former scientist was once hired by a group of Czerka agents, (who were later revealed to be working for Erebus) who tasked him with infiltrating The League of Shadows and assassinating some of the Sith Lords within the League. He contacted Nasch, eventually working with the cyborg on bounty missions for weeks. Eventually, after extensive interviewing, Zoomal was accepted into training with the League. The moment he found himself on the LOS Dreadnought Mark-V, he attempted to attack and kill one of the Lords there. After he assassinated his target, he was contained by Verun, who caught him off guard with long range attacks. Unfortunately, Zoomal struck back, disarming and nearly killing the Chiss, who managed to escape into a hangar. Before Suret could finish off his attacker, though, he was met with a new enemy. He came into contact with the Agent of Chaos, who brutally injured the man, stabbing him fourteen times after poisoning him with darts and burning him with acids. Zoomal was lucky to survive, but the ex-Cipher-Agent never intended to kill him. Suret woke up in a containment field, where he came face to face with Darth Rogue and Dark Lord Goldvanius. As he explained his identity and abilities to the pair, they thought he was a Force user. Rogue, who had seen some very ancient technology, assumed that the man would have to be some sort of sorcerer to harness such energies. Goldvanius, however, believed his stunts to be clever schemes by a plotting scoundrel of a neutral Force-using cult, such as the Revanites. Vanius offered him a deal, agreeing to give him back his suit --which was confiscated when Zoomal was unconscious-- and let him go free if he were to deliver Vanius the location of the agents who wanted League Lords assassinated. Understandably, the Dark Lord was cautious of anyone who had resources to gain much knowledge of the League. Zoomal agreed, but, once he was given his suit, he immediately attempted to attack Goldvanius, who simply held him in place with the Force. Suret was then electrocuted thoroughly by Darth Rogue, who mocked him as he blasted a massive fork of Force Lightning into the former scientist. Defeated, Zoomal had no choice but to cooperate, handing over the location of his employers (something that well-reputed Bounty-Hunters generally don't do) to the Sith. These agents were soon demolished by Lord Tsoro, aka "Goldium" and Zoomal was let loose. Abilities/Weapons Zoomal's best ability is his specialized speedsuit, which he can use to perform bursts of speed. He carries a blaster modified to hold together during the speed boosts, and he wears special goggles in his mask that can glow red, creating the illusion of some sort of demon when he is in vibrating mode. This, however, is a flawed scare tactic, as some witnesses have claimed he farted excessively. He has two versions of the speedsuit used for different modes: One is used for long distance travel and the other for combat as it possesses more specialized technology to control the speed bursts and use them in fights. Stats * Powertech * Gallery reverseflash1.png reverseflash7.png reverseflahs1.png reverseflash2.png reverseflash8.png reverseflash9.png reverseflash14.png reverseflash15.png reverseflash16.png reverseflash17.png reverseflash18.png reverseflash20.png reverseflash21.png reverseflash23.png reverseflash27.png reverseflash29.png reverseflash31.png reverseflash32.png reverseflash33.png reverseflash34.png reverseflash35.png reverseflash36.png reverseflash38.png reverseflash39.png reverseflash40.png Category:SWTOR Category:Imperials